seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zatoichi
Team Maneuvers Ability to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's square Massed Charge: Gain bonus to damage equal to number of team members charging (all charge same creature) Trained/qualified for: Team Shield: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Camp Routine: While in camp, gain +2 on Listen and Spot while on watch and +4 to Listen (within 30') if sleeping Cunning Ambush: Allow my maneuver leader to hide me, use leader's hide roll (using my dex mod and armor penalty) Superior Flank: When 2 team members are flanking a foe, all team members can make attacks as if they also flank the foe. Scouting: Team gains a free Spot and Listen check at the end of each round. Use lowest modifier in the team with +1 per team member. History Zatoichi is the son of a Shou-lung swordmaster. He has been blind since birth. At first, his handicap was an issue of great shame upon his family. Zatoichi's father, Jingoro, was of humble beginning, and his family standing was quite low. Only his status as a swordmaster had allowed him to 'marry up'. Thus when his first born (Zatoichi) was blind, Zatoichi's mother's family blamed Jingoro, and his 'dirty' blood. Given this, his mother's family put an end to the marraige and exiled Jingoro and Zatoichi. Despite the hanidcap, Jingoro trained Zatoichi in swordplay. Ichi, for his part, found that learning swordplay gave him the confidence to embrace his blindness and overcome the natural obstacles that it accounted for. Jingoro and Ichi lived humbly, for some time. When Ichi was still quite young, about 14 years of age, ninjas snuck into his house. His heightned senses alerted him, and he in turn alerted Jingoro. Jingoro was able to fight off the ambush long enough for Zatoichi to escape. Ultimately Jingoro was killed. It turns out that Ichi's mother family had arranged for her to marry another man from a very powerful house. The marriage was jeopardized by the fact that she was technically stilled married (there are no divorces in Shou-lung). Due to this, Ichi's family hired killers to track down Jingoro and execute him. Now, completely alone, Ichi set off into the world. At first, Ichi drifted from place to place, living off his wits, and occasionally off the kindness of strangers. He eventually took up work as a masseuse. He eventually caught word of the happenings of his mother's family, and that they were involved in powerful politcal machinations. Fearing that he would be targetted by her family, or her family's enemies, Ichi decided to remove himself from Shou-lung altogther. It was his personal quest to head West until he reached the end of the world. He came to be quite self reliant upon his journey, and ultimately made it all the way to Waterdeep. The sword coast, represented the edge of the world, as far as he was concerned. He took up residence is a monstary in Waterdeep, and eventually started teaching swordplay. He was commissioned by Calis to teach several of his sword maneuvers and routines to soldiers. It was during these sessions that he came to learn of the continent of Jakandor and of Evermeet. Both of which were further to the West. He also came to enjoy his sessions with the Crimson Eagles. He and the soldiers shared many stories of travels, war, and friendship. He ask Calis if he could join them, hoping to continue the friendships and perhaps get the chance to continue his quest to reach the edge of the world. Missions Category:Desperate Men